The disclosure relates generally to methods for generating real-time notifications in an activity stream.
Computer systems are known that allow for shared access to objects. As one example, shared storage systems or workspaces allow users to create or store objects such as files at a remote server, access the files via a network such as the internet, grant shared access to the files to other users, and in some examples, edit the files using a file creation and editing system that is associated with the shared storage system. Shared access to an object can include the ability to download the object, view the object, modify the object, share the object with additional users, make copies of the object, and delete the object. These types of systems are referred to here as shared workspaces.
In one example of a shared workspace, online document storage and editing systems are known that store files and allow multiple users who have been granted access to a particular file to take actions such as editing files or adding comments to files. In some shared workspaces, users can be provided with historical activity information regarding completed actions that were previously performed with respect to certain shared-access objects.